Our Next Live!
by AnimeSwim
Summary: 2 years after μ's split up, the 9 previous idols are now working separate, normal lives. However, a simple letter in the mail by none other than Shining Saotome offers them an opportunity they simply can't ignore: another chance. Tasked to teach the current idols at the Shining Agency more about what it means to be an idol, their Next Live! is filled with more than they will expect
1. Chapter 1

This story is a crossover between Love Live! School Idol Project and Uta no Prince Sama. I had to change a few plot points for this story to work, so please bear with me! This story takes place in the future about 2 years after μ's disbanded. This means Rin, Maki, and Hanayo just graduated while the others have been out for some time. To let the ages work out, pretend all of the boys of STARISH, Quartet Night, and HEAVENS are older than the girls whether it be by a year older or 4; they're just older. The ships include:

Honoka x Otoya

Eli x Tokiya

Kotori x Cecil

Umi x Masato

Rin x Syo

Maki x Ren

Nozomi x Reiji

Hanayo x Natsuki

Nico x Nagi

These ships may seem confusing at first but I promise I'll explore into them in the future! I do not own any characters or series. Please enjoy!

* * *

Quite some time has passed since μ's disbanded as an idol group. All 9 girls manage to keep in touch in some form of communication, but the lives they live are vastly different than they were before. However, a simple letter in the mail managed to change everything they currently know, pushing them to regroup as idols once more.

* * *

"Honoka! These cakes are ready to be put out front!"

"Ok!"

A young woman with shining brown hair and bright blue eyes grabbed a few strawberry shortcakes and brought them to the front of the display rack in the Japanese sweets shop 'Homura'. A fair hand wiped a bead of sweat as pink lips pursed to a smile.

"Honoka! I think one of my packages was supposed to arrive already. Do you mind getting the mail in?"

"Of course not, Mom!" Honoka called back. Releasing her now mid-back length hair from a ponytail, Honoka Kosaka stepped into the early morning sun and took a walk to the mailbox.

The optimistic girl hummed to herself as her feet found the front of the mailbox. Opening the small door, a package was found with a few ingredients listed on a receipt on the front. However, the peculiar object was a small plain white envelope with neatly lettered ink spelling "Honoka".

"Hm. I have a little time."

Honoka reached into the mailbox and grabbed the letter with her right hand. Opening it, she silently read… until she let out a loud scream.

* * *

Long blonde hair falls down the back of a tall and mature woman filing away a few documents on a laptop. Icy blue eyes scan the contents of each email before moving them to their correct destinations. However, she was soon interrupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Onee-chan!" A younger girl with similar features popped her head in through the doorway.

"A-Arisa! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Onee-chan, but before I left home the mailman showed up with this letter. It has your name written in pretty handwriting and on the back it had a little sticker saying you should open it up as soon as possible! So I brought it to you," Arisa replied to her older sister.

The beautiful businesswoman chuckled and walked over to her little sister.

"Just because it says to open it as soon as possible, does not mean it takes top priority. Aren't you going to be late to school?"

"I-I'll be fine, Onee-chan! Just open it!"

"Oh Arisa."

Across the front of the letter was the name "Eli" in neat black ink. Curiously Eli Ayase opened the letter and read.

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she let out a gasp.

"A-are… you serious?"

* * *

A young woman with sleek grey hair and bright yellow eyes was currently crafting a gorgeous wedding dress for one of her clients. Ruffles can be seen along the hem of the dress as well as a beautiful sash around the midsection. However, she was soon interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Minami-san!"

"Aah! Fumiko-chan! What is it? Are you feeling okay? A fever perhaps? You know you should be taking care of yourself so drink a ton of water!"

Fumiko chuckled and tilted her head to the side, swaying her long ponytailed purple hair around.

"You know, it kinda seems like you're my assistant instead of the other way around!"

Both girls began laughing.

"But anyways, I wanted to give you this," Fumiko extended her hand, showing a white envelope with the name "Kotori" across the front. "It seems urgent, given the little sticker on the back."

"Thank you, Fumiko-chan," Kotori replied.

Fumiko nodded and quietly left the room.

Kotori eyed the envelope for some time before neatly tearing it open. She read the letter with wide eyes, soon letting out a confused squeal.

"What!"

* * *

A beautiful woman with shiny blue hair tied in a low bun is seen writing calligraphy in a traditional Japanese kimono. Today, she was tasked with calligraphy practice and helping out her father with the company he has over. Humming to herself, she dipped her paintbrush in black ink and continued her artwork.

The door to the room was slid open and the woman's mother walked in with something in her hand.

"Umi, you have a letter," she said.

"Mother! I thought you would be at the school already."

Mrs. Sonoda handed her daughter a white envelope and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be off now."

"Have a good day, mother."

Umi smiled as her mother left the room. She was quite fortunate to grow up in a beautiful home with parents of such high ranking and esteem. The blue haired woman looked down at the envelope and slowly began opening it. Reading the contents, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she was at a lost for words.

"Th-th… th-th… w-w-wan…. i-i-i…." Umi stuttered and the letter dropped from her hand.

She quickly collapsed backwards, clearly stunned by whatever she read. She won't be up for a while.

* * *

"A cat!"

A cute young woman with bright orange hair looked heart eyed at an adorable kitten in a cage. She attempted to reach her hand into the bars to pet in until it was batted away by a girl with brown hair in two long low pigtails.

"Rin-chan, you know you're allergic! You can't touch the kitties no matter how much you want to!"

"UWAHH I know! But the kitties!" Rin wailed, clearly devastated she could not pet the adorable fluff balls. "Why was I cursed with this allergy nya~"

The pigtailed girl chuckled and carried the carrier cage with the kitten elsewhere.

"Sometimes life is totally unfair, but we have to do the best we can!"

"Easy for you to say, Mika-chan nya…" Rin pouted, her arms wiggled on top of the front desk of a veterinary office. "You weren't born with any animal allergies nya…"

Mika laughed from another room.

"Come on, Rin-chan! We better get to taking care of these animals soon. Our shift is about to start!"

"Okay nya…" Rin inched her way over to the room Mika is currently in until she was interrupted by someone entering the clinic.

"Mail!" A mailman said handing Rin a stack of envelopes and other papers.

"Thanks, nya!" Rin replied as the man walked out the door.

"Ooooh, anything for me?" Mika asked, walking up behind Rin.

"I don't know nya… but there's something for me!"

Rin's small hands grabbed a white envelope from the pile of junk. She quickly tore it open and read the contents without knowing what to expect. A giant smile soon adorned her pink cheeks and she screamed in joy.

* * *

A young woman with glowing red hair wore a white doctor's coat as she wrote down notes at the front desk of a hospital. Her name tag read "Maki Nishikino", a doctor in training under her parents' family-owned business.

Maki greeted a few visitors and sent them to their relatives' rooms with a caring smile. She was always pressured to become a doctor, a reason she was hesitant to become a school idol in the past. But she was glad she didn't let her parents hold her back. She was happy she could spend even the shortest amount of time dancing and singing with her best friends.

The red haired beauty shook her head, ridding her mind of past memories and continued her work.

"Nishikino-san!"

Maki looked behind her and saw a nurse walking towards her with a handful of mail.

"Nishikino-san, you have a letter in the mail!"

The nurse handed Maki a small white envelope and disappeared soon afterwards, handing out mail to the other employees.

"T-Thanks…"

Maki eyed the letter closely, both curious and suspicious.

"I wasn't expecting anything…"

Regardless, Maki opened the letter and read the words contained inside. Once she finished, she was at a loss of words and fell out of her chair, startling the workers around her.

"I'm being asked… t-t-to w-what!?"

* * *

The Kanda Shrine is a popular place locals visit year round. The breeze in this area is refreshing, and it always brings a feeling of comfort and happiness to those that visit.

A woman with long purple hair tied back in a low ponytail is commonly seen helping out at this particular shrine. Whether it is helping clean or assisting visitors, she makes sure to put a smile on everyone's faces.

"E-excuse me miss."

The purple haired woman looked up and saw what looked like Russians in front of her. They spoke to her in English, so she assumed they couldn't speak Japanese.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

The two Russians gasped with joy and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Anya, and this is my husband Dmitri. We are from Russia, here to visit. We would like to know where the closest WcDonalds is."

"You're English is very good. My name is Nozomi," Nozomi replied. "WcDonalds is just 4 blocks that way."

"Oh thank you! And thank you for the directions," Anya said. "We will be on our way."

As the couple left, Nozomi returned to sweeping the front of the shrine, until she was interrupted again, this time by a confused mailman.

"A-ah, excuse me little missy, but where is the mailbox for this shrine?"

Nozomi chuckled. "I'll just take it here, thanks sir!"

"Ah, thanks missy, take care."

Nozomi smiled as the man walked away. She soon looked down at the papers in front of her and shuffled through them. However, she stopped when she saw a white envelope that showed her name.

The busty maiden walked over to the shrine and leaned her broom against it. Sitting on the steps, she set down the mail and began to open the white envelope.

She quickly finished reading the letter and smiled almost menacingly.

"This will surely be interesting fufu…"

* * *

A cute young woman with short brown hair smiled at the group of children in front of her. She bent down and spoke in a very cute voice for the kids.

"Okay, children, we're about to go see some alpacas! Isn't that wonderful?"

The children cheered with joy and happiness, clearly excited.

"Ms. Koizumi, how long can we see them?" One of the children asked.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie," the brown haired woman replied. "We can see them for a long time so don't fret!"

The children cheered some more and began to talk amongst each other.

"Hanayo-chan, you know you've just gotten the kids all riled up."

A woman about the same age as Hanayo stood next to her with a complex expression on her face.

Hanayo stood up straight and continued smiling. "They get to see alpacas for the first time, Hideko-san, it's going to be fun for sure!"

Hideko sighed. "That wasn't what I was going for but whatever."

Hanayo and Hideko led the small pack of children as they walked across the streets to the alpaca stables. Of course, another volunteer was at the back watching closely.

"Don't you just love having the job of a daycare worker?" Hanayo asked. "It's so much fun playing with the kids."

Hideko laughed. "Yeah, we're fortunate we got these jobs."

Over small talk and a few conversations with the children, the group made it to the alpaca stables at Otonokizaka High School.

While the children played with each other, learned more about alpacas, and got to touch some themselves, Hanayo got to reunite with the two alpacas she took care of during her time at Otonokizaka High. The alpaca stables have grown a lot since then, now housing about 10 alpacas.

While brushing the female alpaca's brown fur, the male alpaca bumped Hanayo in the side, immediately getting her attention.

"What is it?"

The white alpaca had a white envelope in its mouth.

Hanayo cautiously grabbed the envelope and opened it. Halfway through reading it, she fainted.

* * *

"Onee-san! Where's my uniform?"

"Onee-san! I can't find my book for school!"

"Onee-san, I spilled the rice."

A woman with long black hair and pale white skin groaned upon hearing the requests made by her younger siblings.

She suddenly grabbed a pot and spoon and banged it, causing her younger siblings to scurry around and appear right in front of her.

"What is it, Nico-Onee-san?" The three said in unison.

Nico groaned and displayed a frown.

"I can't do everything for you guys, you know! I have a very important job as a secretary for ElibecausesheofferedandIcouldn'tfindanyotherplacethatwouldtakemein so you guys have to behave!"

"Yes Onee-san." They replied.

Nico sighed and smiled, looking down at her siblings. They've grown so much since she was in high school.

"Now, Cocoro, your uniform is hanging up in the laundry. I washed it yesterday. Cocoa, your book is on the table in the playroom. Cotaro, was the rice cooked or uncooked?"

"Uncooked."

"Good, now clean it all up and put it in a bowl and leave it on the counter. I will wash it when I get back from work."

Nico planted a kiss on each of her siblings' foreheads.

However, just as she was about to step outside the door, Cocoro stopped her.

"Onee-san, I forgot, a letter came in the mail this morning for you."

Cocoro handed Nico a white envelope.

Nico quickly ripped it open and read what was inside.

Suddenly Nico began jumping up and down in joy, squealing.

"What is it Onee-san?" Cocoa asked.

"Your Onee-san is going to be the number one idol again AHAHAHAHHA!"

* * *

Dear μ's,

You have been invited to an exclusive 5-month stay at Saotome Academy. Here, you will be special guests where you will work alongside professional idols in attempts to help them grow. While we are offering you a job as professional idols as well under the Shining Agency, it is your choice to accept or decline that offer.

Your talents are grand and you have made accomplishments no other idols in history could have done. We wish you to simply join us in making a mark in idol history.

You will be provided living quarters as well as the necessary budget to sustain a healthy lifestyle. We hope this will motivate you to help our idols to become the best they can be.

Your debut as special guests will occur October 6th at a location I will give at a later date if you accept. You will perform a brand new song no one has heard before in order to captivate the audience.

We do hope you accept.

Shining Saotome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Love Live! nor do I own Uta no Prince Sama. Enjoy~

* * *

 **μ's Group Chat:**

 **Honoka:** Everyone! Did you guys get a letter in the mail?

 **Kotori:** Yeah!

 **Hanayo:** Yes!

 **Nozomi:** Mhm!

 **Rin:** Why though, nya?

 **Nico:** I CAN REGAIN MY TITLE AS NUMBER ONE IDOL AGAIN

 **Maki:** No

 **Umi:** What should we do about this?

 **Eli:** Well we all have to agree.

 **Nozomi:** That's a given.

 **Nico:** I say we take it.

 **Umi:** We can't be sure what was said was true though. I mean, it could have been a prank or something.

 **Hanayo:** The letters had the seal of Saotome Academy! There's no doubt it's true!

 **Honoka:** Yeah! And attached to my letter was a little card with what seems to be Shining Saotome's email.

 **Kotori:** Only you got it, Honoka-chan?

 **Eli:** I guess it seems natural given she's our leader.

 **Honoka:** So… should I send a confirmation? I'm all in.

 **Kotori:** Me too!

 **Umi:** Me as well.

 **Maki:** I say it's a good idea.

 **Rin:** I'm all in nya!

 **Hanayo:** Of course!

 **Nico:** Let's do it!

 **Nozomi:** The muses have decided their fate fufu…

 **Eli:** We're all in agreement.

 **Honoka:** Ok! I'll send it!

* * *

After a confirmation email was sent to Shining Academy, the 9 girls of μ's had to talk to their families and bosses about the situation they were in. Not all of them were let off easy, but all girls managed to get approval for time off to help out at Saotome Academy.

"Alright girls," Eli began. "We have to think of a brand new song and choreography within the month to perform at Saotome Academy."

The nine girls of μ's have reunited and met up at a café near the middle of Tokyo to discuss their future steps. While they have video chatted and texted each other frequently, seeing each other in person brought on nostalgic memories.

"Everyone!" Honoka shouted, running towards the other girls for a hug.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori exclaimed, returning Honoka's hug.

Umi walked up from behind both girls and joined in.

"You all look so different," Umi said.

"We all do, nya!" Rin shouted, jumping around. "Notice anything different about me, nya?"

Rin puffed out her chest, which looks increasingly larger than normal.

Hanayo ran over to Rin and stared sparkly-eyed at her bust.

"Rin-chan! You grew!"

"I did, nya! C-cups!"

Nico groaned and frowned, looking down slightly at her own small chest.

Nozomi noticed, chuckled, and quickly broke the chatter.

"Alright, girls, we better get seated and order some drinks before we get kicked out."

Sitting down, the girls continued their conversations whilst sipping coffee, tea, and drinks of all sorts.

"You know," Maki began. "It's nice and all to get all close again, but we have a job to do right now. I have to create a new melody, Umi has to write new lyrics, Kotori has to make new costumes, and we all have to form a brand new dance routine as well."

"Look at you, taking action," Nico taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"Why you…"

"Maki-chan is right," Nozomi started. "Any ideas?"

"Well we have to think, this is kind of like a miracle for us," Eli added.

"And miracles happen in…?" Hanayo began.

"… Paradise?" Rin ended.

Umi smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I got it! That's a start!"

"Okay, Umi, you and I can meet up at my place to formulate the lyrics and melody to go along with it. Hanayo? Want to join us?" Maki suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Umi agreed.

"I like the sound of that!" Hanayo added.

"Once you guys are done with the song, send a demo recording to all of us," Kotori began. "Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan, and I will be designing the outfits over at my studio, and it would be great to match the feeling of the song with the look!"

"Of course we still need to buy the materials and the right fabric…" Nico mumbled.

"So you guys take your time. Just make sure the song is amazing," Nozomi winked.

Eli nodded. "Rin, Honoka, and I will meet up once you guys are finished to formulate the dance."

"We'll make it super energetic and flashy, nya!" Rin shouted.

"But not too difficult! I'm pretty sure I gained a lot of weight since I'm not working out everyday anymore!" Honoka added, a little desperate.

"Then I guess we all have stuff to work on," Eli laughed along with the rest of μ's.

"Alright!" Honoka jumped out of her seat. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"Paradise… paradise… What can we do with that word?" Umi said, pacing Maki's music room.

"It sounds like it would be a very happy song," Hanayo pitched in from the sofa.

"We haven't even been apart of the idol world for 2 years now, almost 3," Maki began. "I think we should add something that deals with that kind of vibe, like, I dunno…"

"We said farewell… but now we have to introduce ourselves again…" Hanayo mumbled.

"I-I… I think I have something…" Umi scribbled down some words. "Farewell, farewell, but we'll surely meet again soon…"

"Did we really say we would see them again though?" Maki questioned.

"I guess we can't really say that if we weren't intending on coming back," Hanayo added.

"No, we can keep it…" Umi was thinking hard. "We just have to add something…"

The blue-haired woman scribbled down a few more notes.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me until then," Umi began. "We can repeat the previous line again and maybe change the words a little bit later… And then we could have… Oh baby, I'm goin' now!"

Maki and Hanayo laughed in unison.

Umi looked up confused, concerned, and a little curious. "W-What?"

"Sorry, you're just so focused on the lyrics it's amazing to watch," Maki complimented.

"But the lyrics were wonderful!" Hanayo exclaimed. "Now we have something to work on!"

"Yep…" Maki said turning around to face the piano in front of her. "Now we just need to get a melody started…"

* * *

"Did you guys hear the song Maki-chan sent to all of us?" Nico asked Kotori and Nozomi.

"Yes!" Kotori exclaimed. "It's such a beautiful song!"

"Mhm," Nozomi started. "Only the 3 of them were singing it but it already sounded like a masterpiece."

"Now we just need to get our designs together and make something cute and girly!" Nico screamed with excitement.

Nozomi and Kotori both laughed, but joined Nico at the round table in Kotori's studio.

"Now, the song is very upbeat, and Shining Saotome did notify us that we will be performing on a stage at the beach, so we will need something that can cover us decently from the hot sun as well as show off a sporty and paradise-y vibe," Kotori mentioned, looking closely at the beta designs in front of her.

"Ah! We could use these!" Nozomi pointed at designs of long yet thin stockings and thin gloves. "These cover the skin, but are thin enough for the outfit to look sporty."

"Yes, that's a good idea, Nozomi-chan," Nico nodded. "But please get your hands off my boobs."

Nozomi frowned.

"I think tube tops and a skirt would look good with the outfit," Nico began. "But I'm not so sure heels would work."

"Then we won't use heels!" Kotori said as she excitedly scribbles designs. "We could wear simple sneakers… with this… and that… and there!"

The three girls as looked at the designs Kotori quickly drew. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Perfect!"

* * *

"Alright, girls," Eli began, finishing her stretching. "Let's begin."

"If I looked correctly…" Honoka mumbled. "Umi-chan, Maki-chan, and Hanayo-chan wrote the song to have me, Rin-chan, and Nico-chan as the centers?"

"Yep, nya!" Rin shouted, jumping up as she also concluded her stretches.

"They thought it would be best to have our most energetic dancers in the front for this performance, just to make sure we catch the attention of everyone at the beach," Eli informed.

"That's really smart of them!" Honoka said with gleaming eyes.

"It is," Eli smiled. "Now, let's get started on the dance. The song is very energetic, so we should have dance moves that are bouncy and bubbly… like…"

Eli waved her arms in the air, coordinating her feet to move along with them. Her body wasn't symmetrical in movements, but it was very effective and simple to do.

"Ooooh, that's really good, nya!" Rin exclaimed.

"I think we should allow our dance moves to focus on every member of μ's," Honoka began. "So I think we could have Umi-chan start off in the center for the intro, and then when the first verse starts, Maki-chan and Eli-chan make their way up to the front."

"That's a great idea," Eli complimented. "We could then have Kotori, Hanayo, and Nozomi switch out with us during the middle when they start to sing."

"Mhm!" Honoka smiled. "But what should we do with me, Rin-chan, and Nico-chan? Our part is very difficult to sync and the drums make it hard for us to skip in the center all at once."

"I know, nya!" Rin shouted. "Since Nico-chan sings first in our part we can form a line, so she's in the center when she sings! Then, when I sing, I move to the center and Nico-chan goes in kind of a circle, nya. And when Honoka-chan sings, she'll move to the very center and we'll have a little triangle, nya!"

"Oh! That's an awesome idea, Rin-chan!" Honoka said with joy. "And then during the pre-chorus we can form a line in the front while the other girls form one in the back!"

Eli smiled. "Yeah, that could work. Come on, now we just need to come up with dance moves."

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" Umi asked the rest of μ's.

"Yeah," Maki began. "Anyone else find it difficult to say goodbye to your families?"

"Of course," Honoka said. "They've supported us so much during our school idol years. It's hard to part with them again."

"Mhm," Nico agreed. "It's like when we went to America all over again."

"Except this time it's going to be for 5 whole months!" Hanayo squeaked.

"But we're adults now," Nozomi said, calmly. "We make our own choices and explore the world as we please."

"It really is an amazing thing," Umi sighed.

The 9 girls of μ's went silent as they thought about their new lives, and what they have in store ahead of them… until a little bird broke the silence.

"Oh no!" Kotori shrieked.

"W-What's wrong?" Umi asked, worried.

Kotori leaned her suitcase down, zipped it open, and rummaged through the clothes. "No! Oh no!"

"Kotori! What's wrong?" Eli asked, desperate to know what crisis is going on.

Without answering, Kotori stood up and ran out of the airport.

"We're gonna be late, nya," Rin confessed.

Maki sighed. "We have a little bit of extra time, so we shouldn't be worried. But hopefully Kotori makes it back in time."

"That girl," Nico groaned, leaning against a wall.

Hanayo, out of the blue, suddenly smiled and began to laugh.

"Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asked, confused.

Hanayo looked up and saw all of μ's looking straight at her. The petite girl squeaked and blushed.

"A-Ah! It's just that…" Hanayo calmed down and smiled again. "This all seems very familiar…"

The rest of the girls were perplexed for a second before realizing what their teammate meant.

"Oh yeah…" Honoka said, laughing.

"It's all so nostalgic," Eli confessed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, the airport is fairly empty given it's an unpopular time for travelling," Nozomi began.

"W-What?" Maki blurted out.

\- (A very much slowed down version)-

Nozomi: Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku

Yume ippai kanaete miseru

The remaining μ's members looked at Nozomi, unaware of why she began to sing.

Nozomi: Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru

Rin: Mirai wo shikkari mite!

Nozomi and Rin smiled at each other, bringing back memories of the past as well as preparing themselves for the future. Everyone finally understood.

Honoka: Daiji na koto wa nandakke

Umi: nandakke…

Eli: Chiisana doryoku ga asu wo tsukurun da

Hanayo: Ima wo aishite butsukarou!

Nozomi & Rin: Sonna ikioi de zutto

Hanayo, Nozomi, & Rin: isshoukenmei nanda yotte

Maki: Motto chikaku de katariaitai na

Nico: Unazuita kimi to doko made

Honoka: Hashirou ka…

Rin: Hate made…

Nico: Hashireba ii sa…

All: Korekara no Wonderful Rush

Minna shiawase ni naru tame

Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikou yo

Mayottara Wonderful Rush

Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite

Haruka touku no niji dakedo… sou, kitto tsukande

Umi, Honoka, & Eli: Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku

Hanayo, Nozomi, & Rin: Yume ippai kanaete miseru

Maki & Nico: Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru

Kotori: Mirai wo shikkari mite!

"Kotori!" Umi exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Sorry I'm late, girls!" Kotori apologized. "But you all sang without me! That's no fair!"

"That's what you get for forgetting your pillow again, baka," Honoka teased, flicking Kotori's forehead.

"Well the airport is empty right now," Maki started. "Honestly we were reckless. It's a good thing no one saw us singing together."

"Why is that, nya?" Rin asked.

"Because if someone saw us they most likely would've recorded us singing," Eli finished. "We haven't sang together in 2 years, people would ask questions, and it would ruin the big surprise in a few days."

"I-I guess you're right," Hanayo admitted. "It would be sad if we ruined the surprise."

"Anyways, we should all get going to our plane," Nico changed the subject. "Our flight should be boarding soon."

"Right, Nico-chan," Nozomi agreed. The purple-haired idol put her hands on the backs of Rin and Honoka. "Now, everyone, get on!"

* * *

Another chapter complete! Next chapter will feature STARISH so stay tuned! The song featured was Wonderful Rush, but I meant it to be a much slowed down version to create a more nostalgic vibe. I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction! I love reviews, so please give me feedback on anything I could fix! See you soon!

P.S. What song do you think they'll be performing?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Love Live! or Uta no Prince Sama. Enjoy~

* * *

"October 4th," Otoya began. "What a boring day…"

STARISH was currently lounging in one of the rooms at Saotome Academy, desperate for something to do.

"You've been saying the exact same thing all day today," Tokiya sighed. "And yesterday… and the day before that… and the day before that."

"But it's just so boring!" Otoya shouted.

"Well Haru-chan is supposed to be away for a long time for family's sake, so she won't be back until…" Natsuki stopped to count the rest of his fingers. "March I believe."

Ren sighed a flopped onto one of the couches. "Our little lamb found a legacy of music her grandmother left behind and wanted to pursue it. Not quite sure what that means, though."

"It means her grandmother left perhaps a song, a script, something music related of some sort hidden for Nanami to find in the future," Masato informed.

"But why not just leave it for Nanami so she can actually find it at some point in her life," Syo began. "I mean, why go through all the trouble?"

"We'll just have to see when she gets back," Tokiya proposed.

"I can't wait to see what she finds!" Cecil exclaimed.

Suddenly, the large French doors slammed open, and in walked the one and only Quartet Night.

"Yoo-hoo!" Reiji shouted.

"Q-Quartet Night?" Natsuki asked, surprised. "What are you all doing here?"

"Shining Saotome talked to us earlier and we have some big new," Ranmaru began. "But it's gotta stay a secret, ya hear me?"

"It's not like we have anyone to tell," Otoya confessed.

"Good," Ai said.

"So!" Reiji sat down on one of the large chairs and beckoned the others to join him. When everyone was seated, the secret was laid down. "In 2 days time, an idol group is supposed to be coming here to support and teach us more about our dancing and singing and rhythm and syncing and all of that!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"But I thought you guys already are helping us?" Tokiya asked, surprised.

"That's what we thought too," Camus confessed.

"But that's not what Shining thinks," Ai mumbled.

"Do we know who these idols are?" Masato asked.

"We don't have any information on them except that they haven't performed together for over 2 years now," Reiji informed.

"2 years?" Syo shouted. "Isn't that a bit too long to suddenly call these idols here to teach us?"

"I agree," Ren started. "We have enough experience and we've been together for a while. If anything we should be teaching them."

"There's no point in arguing over this," Reiji said, calmly. "We'll just have to wait to see what happens.

"I guess so…" Cecil said. "But…"

"But?" Camus questioned.

"Why don't we all go to town to shop?" Cecil shouted. "I mean, we have nothing to do and it would be nice to clear our brains of this sudden secret!"

"We'll pass on that," Ranmaru said, standing up. "We got stuff to do."

"I think that's a great idea, Cecil," Otoya smiled. "Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

"May I ask why we are staying in a small hotel when we should be staying in that big fancy building over there?" Nico said angrily, pointing at Saotome Academy on top of a giant hill.

"Because," Eli began, setting her suitcase on a table. "We are still supposed to keep this a secret."

"Once it is October 6th, we will head over to the location of the beach at 8 a.m. to meet Professor Shining and prepare for our performance," Umi informed.

"We are scheduled to perform at 10 a.m., so we'll have time to prepare and everything," Maki finished.

"In the meantime," Eli said while flopping onto one of the beds. "We can just relax and explore the city."

"I think we could go a little shopping, don't you, Nico-chan?" Nozomi asked. "After all, we couldn't bring our entire wardrobe with us on the plane."

Nico looked around her hotel room. Two queen sized beds and one sofa bed that Umi already claimed as hers.

The twin tailed idol sighed. "I guess we could."

A knock was heard on the connector door that allows two residing hotel rooms to travel to one another easily.

Maki walked over and opened the door to see a bubbly Kotori in its place.

"Hi!" Kotori exclaimed.

"We overhead your conversation about going shopping, nya!" Rin shouted while jumping on one of the beds.

"We think it's a great idea!" Honoka said, smiling while trying to get Rin off of the bed.

"Should we go now?" Hanayo asked timidly.

"I guess we could," Maki admitted. "We don't have anything else to do."

* * *

"Aah!" Hanayo looked around the city with gleaming eyes. "It's so pretty!"

"Let's go take a picture, nya!" Rin grabbed Hanayo's arms and ran to one of the fountains for a picture.

Nozomi laughed and smiled. "I'm glad to see no one's changed."

"Well, we can't really say that," Kotori admitted. "We've changed a lot."

The girls looked around at each other. Honoka's hair was increasingly longer, Kotori's eyes seem to have gotten bigger and lighter, Umi's chest grew slightly, Maki's hair now reached armpit length, Rin's chest has gotten increasingly larger, Hanayo's hair was cut to look neater and more petite, Nico's hair in pigtails now reaches her mid back, Nozomi's hair was cut shorter to her mid back, and Eli's eyes seem to have a softer look to them.

"Personality wise we haven't changed at all," Umi said.

"Besides our relationships and bonds," Maki smiled.

"But our looks have definitely evolved," Eli chuckled.

Nico glared at the three "cool" members. "Oh look at you, the smart members of μ's, so special."

"Nico-chan," Nozomi smirked. "At least their group is called the 'Soldier Game trio' not the San Baka Squad."

"Hey!" Honoka shouted. "That's an insult to me and Rin-chan, too!"

The girls of μ's burst out laughing as Rin and Hanayo returned after taking multiple selfies.

"Alright!" Honoka exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Honoka took off running with Rin not too far behind. The rest of the group looked at the two with disappointment before looking scared as the two are about to run into someone.

"Look ou-!" Umi screamed.

But Umi was too late as Honoka's forehead made contact with a strong chest. Both figures fell backwards. Rin stopped herself, falling on her butt, before she could fall on top of both. Rin looked up and saw a group of 7 guys standing in front of them. Well, 6, since one is now on the floor.

"Ow!" Honoka said in pain. "That hurt!"

"Ow!" Otoya said slowly. Suddenly, he realized he bumped into someone. The redhead stood up and offered his hand. "Gee, I'm really sorry!"

Honoka looked up and smiled, taking his hand. "It's not your fault! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The rest of μ's caught up to the scene of the accident.

"Honoka!" Umi said with a glare.

Honoka gulped and positioned her hands in a defensive position. "Please don't hurt me!"

Otoya and a few others in STARISH chuckled.

Suddenly, Hanayo, while helping Rin up, saw who they were in front of and began hugging her best friend tightly.

"R-R-R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo squeaked.

"Ow you're squeezing super tight, nya!" Rin complained. "What is it?"

Hanayo pointed a shaking finger at the group in front of her.

Natsuki noticed this, blushed, and waved. "Guys! It's a fan!"

"You know us?" Masato asked.

Hanayo violently shook her head up and down, causing everyone to laugh at her adorable antics.

"Sorry," Eli started. "We aren't really caught up on all this idol stuff since we have-"

"Not been able to spend time researching due to work and maintaining lifestyle," Nico finished with a hand over Eli's mouth. However, Nico's smirk was plain as day.

"I see," Tokiya said. "Well, we're STARISH, an idol group affiliated with Shining Agency."

"I'm Otoya!"

"Tokiya."

"Cecil!"

"Masato."

"Ren," he said with a wink.

"Syo."

"Natsuki!"

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Honoka!"

"Eli."

"Kotori!"

"Umi."

"Maki."

"Rin, nya!"

"H-Hanayo…"

"Nozomi!"

"Nico!"

"Are you guys here as tourists?" Otoya asked.

"Yep!" Honoka smiled back.

"Wow, I'm surprised Honoka remembered not to tell them why we're really here," Umi whispered to Kotori.

"Well, we should get going," Nozomi began. "We've got a lot of places to visit today, but hopefully we'll see you guys soon... well... we will."

The 9 girls turned around and began walking towards a crosswalk.

"Hm, what's this?" Syo asked. He bent down to pick up a piece of paper on the ground. "A card?"

"It says, FATE," Masato said.

"Weird…" Cecil mentioned, completely confused.

* * *

October 6th arrived and μ's has just checked out of their hotel. They headed to the beach destination, met Shining Saotome, and began to prepare for their live shows. Walking into their dressing room, the girls saw an entire hair and makeup team waiting.

"Aah…" Umi said, almost grimacing.

"We're not really used to being pampered like this, nya," Rin confessed.

"Um, excuse me?" Maki asked the team. "Would you mind leaving us?"

"B-But we're supposed to help you get ready," one of the hairdressers said slowly.

"We've always done everything by ourselves, including stage setup and directing," Eli said with a smile.

"Our costumes are also handmade and it would be fitting for us to check the stitching and to make sure everything is intact," Kotori peeped.

"Just look at this as your break," Nozomi finished.

The team looked at each other before quickly exiting the dressing room.

"Now we can get started!" Nico exclaimed.

* * *

STARISH arrived at the beach and saw the huge stage. There were balloons and strings of ribbon everywhere on what looked like a pirate ship, as well as an enormous crowd. Their idol group was reserved special seating on a hill overlooking the stage and the crowd, giving them a perfect view.

"You guys also got seats here?"

STARISH looked to their right and saw the 3 members of HEAVENS next to them.

Nagi smirked and stuck out his tongue. Eiichi was most likely the voice they heard. The leader of HEAVENS groaned and turned to look away.

"Hey, we're here too!"

STARISH looked to their left and saw Quartet Night seated.

Reiji smiled and waved while the rest of the members stayed silent.

"Oh look! I think it's starting soon!" Cecil called out, pointing.

* * *

(Go here to see what the dance looks like: watch?v=Hs8ZV7nSbO0)...(just go to youtube before pasting)

 **All** : Three, Two, One, Live!

All members of STARISH gasped as they saw familiar faces on that stage.

 **All** : Uh~ Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **Umi, Maki, & Eli**: Dance party, dance party

sorosoro owakare no Pareedo

kiai irete takaku tobu yo see no! de

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: Jumpin' Jumpin' high!

 **Kotori, Hanayo, & Nozomi**: Dance party, dance party

demo demo mata aimashou

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: aimashou…

 **Kotori, Hanayo, & Nozomi**: wasurenaide watashi no MERODII

 **Umi, Maki, & Eli**: watashi wo!

 **Nico** : issho ni Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

 **Rin** : Kimi mo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

 **Honoka** : sakebi nagara we are happy!

 **Nico** : issho ni Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

 **Rin** : Kimi mo Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

 **Honoka** : watashi to Paradise Live!

 **All** : Three, Two, Three, Two, One, Live!

Uh~

 **All** : mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au hi wa chikai yo

sono toki made

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: mattete yo ne…

 **All** : yakusoku da

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: Yes!

 **All** : mata ne mata ne kitto ne mata au toki made

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: Yeah!

 **All** : ganbaru yo

 **Honoka, Rin, & Nico**: Yeah!

 **All** : ganbaru yo

motto genki wo mise ni kuru yo

Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah!

Oh baby! I love you! I love you! Yeah! Yeah!

Oh baby, Goin' now! Goin' now! Yeah! Yeah!

motto genki ni I love you!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

* * *

The music ended and μ's gave their final pose as the crowd erupted into applause. The 9 girls bowed and smiled, waving at the audience. They further looked higher and saw STARISH, causing them to laugh.

STARISH sat there dumbfounded and surprised that the girls they met a few days prior were their new mentors.

"Hey, that one with the pigtails is kinda cute," Nagi said with a smirk, eyeing Nico.

"Hi, everyone!" Honoka shouted. "We're μ's, and we're back after 2 years!"

The crowd erupted into roar, clearly familiar with the name 'μ's'.

"We were previously only school idols, not professional idols," Eli informed. "That means we've done nearly all preparations including writing, directing, and choreographing ourselves."

"What?" Tokiya said, surprised. "Everything is done by them?"

"But it's been a while so you might have forgotten our names and our quirks," Umi smiled. "So we will re-introduce ourselves,"

Cheering was heard around the beach, but some voices seemed hurt.

"Oh, you guys are sad?" Kotori said surprised. "Because we said you forgot us?"

The crowd screamed.

"Its ok, nya!" Rin shouted. "You'll get a chance to see how well you remember us!"

"I'm sure you all remember the calls…" Maki began.

"A-And the r-r-responses!" Hanayo finished.

The crowd erupted into roar, excited.

"So get ready everyone," Nozomi started.

"Because we're back!" Nico shouted.

The crowd began to scream again, so loud the entire city could most likely hear it.

"Okay!" Honoka shouted. "Se no ~ Fighto da yo!"

"Fighto da yo!"

"Ooh! You do remember!" Honoka said surprised.

"Wait… I think I remember them…" Otoya mumbled.

"Kashikoi, kawaii?" Eli shouted.

"Elichika!"

"Kashikoi, kawaii?" Eli repeated.

"Elichika!"

"Harasho!" Eli said with a smile.

"I think I do too…" Tokiya agreed.

"Kotori no oyatsu ni shicchau yo!" Kotori screamed.

The audience began to scream and threw their arms in the air, waving the penlights around.

"I thought their cuteness seemed familiar!" Cecil said brightly.

"A-Ah!" Umi choked and began to blush. "O-Okay! Love arrow, shoot-o!"

The crowd shouted and threw their arms in the air as Umi's hand gestures passed over.

"How did we not recognize them before?" Masato asked.

"Ok!" Rin screamed. "Nya nya nya!"

"Nya nya nya!"

"Rin-chan to ieba?" Rin made hand gestures to where it looks like she is closely listening to the audience.

"Yellow da yo!"

"Ah!" Rin squealed. "You all remember, nya! I'm so happy!"

"The nine goddesses of music…" Syo whispered.

"Maki-chan, pretty?" Maki teased.

"Pa-pi-pu-pe-po!"

"After a massive defeat, they rose from the bottom ranks…" Ren smirked.

"Nozomi power tappuri chunyuu! Hai, pushuu!" Nozomi shouted.

"Itadakimashita!"

Reiji leaned over to STARISH. "Beat every other school idol group including A-RISE."

"Aah!" Hanayo shrieked. "D-Dareka tasukete!"

"Chotto mattete!"

"Overwhelmingly won the incredible Love Live! Competition…" Natsuki said with awe.

"Sore de wa minna-san go issho ni, Nico Nico Niii!" Nico shouted.

"Nico Nico Nii!"

"And made the legendary trip to perform in America," Nagi smirked while leaning over to STARISH. "They are μ's, the most famous school idol group in Japan."

"Thank you!" The 9 girls said in unison.

"We're so happy to be helping out at Saotome Academy starting today," Honoka shouted. "Please, we thank you for this opportunity; please treat us well!"

The girls bowed to the audience and the crowd erupted into cheer and applause.

"Wow! That was so fun, nya!" Rin said while stretching her arms above her head. The group had just finished changing and are now on their way to Saotome Academy. However, they ran into a couple of familiar faces before they could make it to their ride.

"Hey!" Otoya shouted while running over to μ's.

"Oh! Hi Otoya!" Honoka said with a wave.

"I can't believe we didn't recognize you guys!" Cecil said.

Kotori laughed. "Well we have changed a lot since 2 years ago!"

"Anyways, sorry to cut our conversation short," Maki started. "But our ride is here. Shining Saotome is expecting us shortly."

"See you guys later!" Nozomi said over her shoulder as the rest of the girls followed her to the limousine.

"I can't believe they're our mentors," Tokiya sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm trying to write these chapters in advance so I don't fall behind with updating. I'll try doing so once a week, since it is summer. Look forward to the next chapter! And I love reviews~

P.S. What are some songs you would like to see the idols sing next time? STARISH as well. Comment in the review section!


	4. Chapter 4

I unfortunately do not own Love Live! nor do I own Utapri.

* * *

"Hi hi!" A woman with bouncy pink hair stood at the entrance of Saotome Academy to greet μ's. "Welcome to Shiny's academy!"

"Hello!" Honoka said excitedly. "Glad to be here!"

"If I may ask, what is your name, ma'am?" Eli asked.

Suddenly, the woman burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard; tears began to fall down her cheeks and her legs looked like they were about to give up on her.

Soon, she calmed down. "Oh dearie, I'm no _ma'am_ at all! My name is Ringo! I'm a man!"

"What?" μ's shouted in unison.

"But you look just like a woman, nya!" Rin said, shocked.

"I know I do!" Ringo winked. "Come on, I'll show you to your dorm rooms~"

* * *

The group arrived at a beautiful and long hall, with only a few doors.

"Okay, ladies! You will be staying in these rooms right here!" Ringo said. "I'll read off the roommates!"

"Honoka Kosaka and Rin Hoshizora!"

Rin jumped up and ran to hug Honoka. The girls smiled widely, happy to be with someone who shares the same amount of enthusiasm and energy.

"Kotori Minami and Hanayo Koizumi!"

Hanayo gasped and smiled. Kotori made her way to Hanayo and the pair hooked arms, smiling sweetly with the most angelic eyes you've ever seen.

"Nozomi Tojo and Nico Yazawa!"

"Me! With Nozomi-chan?" Nico shrieked.

"Fufu…" Nozomi giggled, stalking towards the other twin tailed member.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" Nico screamed, running away.

"Okay… and finally, Umi Sonoda, Eli Ayase, and Maki Nishikino!"

Ringo put his hands on his hips and showed off a ring with a few keys.

"You will each be getting one of these. On them are the keys to your own room, the entrance to the academy, and a number of empty halls and music rooms inside this building. Be sure to keep it safe at all times; you won't get another pair," Ringo informed the girls.

The cross dresser tossed the first pair of keys to Rin, and followed with tossing some to the rest of the groups.

"Alright, take today to check out and redecorate your rooms! Tomorrow, you will be assigned your first mission!"

Ringo turned on his heel and skipped off to who knows where.

"Honestly, he seems kinda weird," Maki said, almost grimacing.

"He's really nice, though!" Kotori beamed. "I expected most of the staff here to be mean and strict!"

"Actually, most teachers here are pretty brutal when it comes to learning and practice."

The 9 girls turned and saw the members of STARISH walking up to them.

"Yo! Nice to see you girls again!" Otoya finished, waving a hand in the air.

"Otoya!" Honoka said, delighted. "You too!"

"I see you guys have begun settling in," Masato said with a caring smile.

"We haven't actually seen them yet," Umi said, chuckling a bit.

"Well don't worry, we'll treat you well, princesses," Ren said seductively with a wink. All 9 girls eye rolled.

"Oi! Shouldn't the lot of you be busy?" A tall man with bright orange hair and a stern frown walked towards the idols.

"Hyuga-sensei!" Syo gasped, embarrassed being seen slacking in front of his idol. "W-We aren't doing anything bad!"

Ignoring Syo, the man named Hyuga turned towards the girls of μ's. "I hope you ladies are settling in well. You are guests here at our Academy, so please feel free to ask whatever you like."

Honoka leaned over to Otoya and whispered in his ear. "Who is he?"

Otoya smiled. "That's Hyuga Ryuya, a really famous TV sensation. He owns multiple shows and is in a whole lot of action movies. He's also the S Class advisor here at Shining Academy."

"Woah!" Honoka gasped in awe. There were plenty of incredibly talented and famous people here at the academy, yet they decided to invite an amateur, split idol group to mentor them.

After greeting the girls, Hyuga quickly turned to the boys of STARISH. "I thought I asked you to get practicing for the free live we're holding in a few days."

The male idols were at a loss of words; they were caught red-handed.

"Please excuse them, Hyuga-sensei," Nozomi cut in. "Ringo-sensei asked them to show us to our rooms and then around the Academy. It really is important for us to get a good feel for the school as this will be our home for the next 5 months."

"Ah! So that is the situation," Hyuga cleared his throat. "I apologize for assuming so. Thank you for correcting my mistake Tojo-san. Regardless, STARISH, afterwards, get to practice. This live must be a success. It will not only showcase the skills of the idols here at the agency and academy, but it grants opportunities for them to go on their own adventures."

Hyuga bowed slightly at the girls of μ's and gave a stern look at the boys of STARISH. He quickly spun on his heel and walk off.

A good amount of silence filled the room before it was broken.

"He's kinda scary, nya," Rin chirped.

"You can say that again," Maki added with a slight grimace.

Syo frowned. "He's just strict and expects the best of us. He isn't scary in the slightest. In fact, he's the best actor and teacher at the academy, and I look up to him."

The idol didn't realize he was nearly yelling and quickly shut his mouth.

Most of the girls, especially Rin, were taken aback.

"Syo-chan," Natsuki started, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they weren't trying to insult Hyuga-sensei. I mean, we were all scared of him when we first met him."

Syo sighed and mumbled. "Sorry."

"Anyways, thanks Tojo-san for sticking up for us," Masato stated. "We're grateful."

"Nozomi is quite alright," the purple pig-tailed girl chuckled. "We're being treated like celebrities here but really, we're younger than all of you and we don't have as much professional training as you think."

"Regardless, you've made incredibly feats as a group," Tokiya retorted. "I think you're humbling yourselves too much."

"I don't think that's the case," Eli said with a smile.

"Well I for one think they're right!" Nico huffed proudly.

Maki flicked Nico's forehead. "Stop being egotistical."

Everyone began to laugh, happy the mood quickly changed.

"Anyways, what's this live show we heard about?" Umi asked, curious.

"Well, the agency is holding a live show right outside the academy in a few days," Tokiya began. "We're having a new stage built as well. Admission for fans is fairly cheap, primarily to allow newcomers to gain some popularity."

"That's quite nice," Eli commented.

"It really is!" Otoya exclaimed, clearly excited. "A bunch of idols will be performing so its bound to be a ton of fun!"

"Hopefully we can go," Kotori chirped. "Do you think we'd get free admission?"

A few of the boys of STARISH chuckled lightly.

"Well, you ladies are our mentors for the next few months so I'd say you'd get front row seats and backstage passes!" Cecil shouted joyfully.

Hanayo's eyes lit up. "REALLY?"

Everyone laughed in unison again.

"I'm sure we can make that possible, especially for beauties like you," Ren said with a wink.

The soldier game trio rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, we probably should get to practicing," Masato interjected. "Can't have Hyuga-sensei catching us again."

"Agreed," Syo said a little bitterly.

With a wave, STARISH left the girls to decorate and finish unpacking.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rin gasped loudly as she and Honoka entered their room.

The room was practically symmetrical with the French door entrance directly across from the outdoors balcony. There were two queen-sized beds against the sidewalls of the room, both facing the center. Next to the beds were nightstands, writing desks, and next to the balconies were large closets. The front of the room included couches and a small coffee table for lounging and guests as well as a beautiful tea table in the center with two tall chairs.

"This room is huge!" Honoka shouted. "Probably 10 times the size of my room!"

"20 times the size of mine!" Rin yelled and catapulted herself onto the bed on the left side of the room. "I call this bed!"

Honoka laughed out loud and jumped on her bed on the right side.

"It's a little plain, though," Honoka mentioned, looking around. The walls were a dreary white and so was the rest of the furniture and sheets.

"Well, that means its decorating time!" Rin exclaimed jumping down from her bed. "We should get everyone to go shopping!"

"That's a great idea, Rin-chan!" Honoka grinned and the two girls raced out of the room, ignoring their unpacked suitcases.

* * *

All of the girls had identical rooms minus the soldier game trio. Their room was fairly similar besides the fact that it was larger and across the entrance was another bed with the balcony doors on both sides of the bed. Eli quickly claimed that one as hers, as it was by the balcony with meant fresh air.

"Should we go then?" Umi asked the other girls.

"Do we need to tell anyone we're going anywhere?" Maki questioned.

"I just texted Ringo-sensei," Nozomi said, looking up from her phone. "We got the ok! And don't worry about money. I sent you all a link to the academy's credit card they made just for us. Our budget is insanely high, so there's no worry about a range."

Hanayo squealed and began jumping up and down. "Oh! I can't wait to go get stuff for decorating!"

"Me too!" Kotori exclaimed along with her friend.

"Let's get to it then!" Honoka shouted, running towards the exit.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day buying and decorating, it was well into the night before the girls finished decorating their rooms.

Honoka and Rin's room was painted a cream orange with the baseboards remaining a fine white. Honoka's bed was a bright orange with plenty of decorative pillows while Rin's was a sunny yellow with many stuffed animals. Colorful carpets adorned the white tiles and the furniture got new blankets and pillows to add a pop of fun. It was truly a cheerful room.

Kotori and Hanayo's room was painted a mint green with the same white baseboards. Grey and white curtains were drawn over the balcony doors. Kotori's bed on the right side of the room was still white, but green and grey decorative pillows added some color along with her yellow pillow from home. Hanayo's bed was a soft green with only 3 decorative pillows and a few stuffed alpacas. A fluffy green carpet was placed in the center of the room and the furniture got new green decorative pillows.

Nozomi and Nico's room was still white on the walls, but there were new pink curtains. Nico's bed on the right side of the room was a vibrant pink with minimal pillows and stuffed animals. Nozomi's was a dark purple with many decorative pillows. The furniture stayed fairly simple with a few throw blankets, but the entire room was very minimalistic.

The soldier game trio's room was also the standard white, but the room definitely looked like that of royalty. Mahogany curtains covered the balcony doors and the floor kept the white tiles. The bedding on each of the beds was white with mahogany red edges and on the beds were blue and red decorative pillows. The furniture was replaced entirely with black and mahogany couches with gold detailing. Definitely the most expensive room out of the bunch.

After an exhausting day, the girls finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Otoya, your dancing is off," Tokiya stated sternly.

"Wha- it is?" Otoya questioned, baffled.

Tokiya shook his head and demonstrated. "Hold your arms perpendicular to your body and move not only your head side to side, but your body as well."

Tokiya stretched his arms to the side and performed the move perfectly.

"Try it."

Otoya breathed in and out and did as he was told. It was a little shaky, but it was definitely getting better.

"Better," Tokiya commented. "It needs work but I think it would be best to practice the entire routine as a group before we go back to corrected the small, technical errors."

"I agree," Ren piped. "Yo, everyone, lets do the dance from the top!"

The boys began their routine, dancing and sweating as their bodies fell in tune with the music. They were so focused; they didn't even notice a quartet enter the room.

The idols took their finals poses, sweat gleaming from each of their foreheads. Suddenly, they heard clapping from a corner of the room.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Reiji shouted, the only one applauding in the room. "That was fantastic!"

"You guys have definitely gotten better, but not better than us," Camus stated smoothly, not even bothering to look up at the other men.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Cecil said, beaming.

"Why are you all here?" Tokiya asked, getting straight to the point.

"Our outfits came in for the live show this weekend," Ai plainly stated.

"Oh I can't wait to try them on!" Natsuki shouted. "Where are they?"

Just as Natsuki asked, Ringo came in wheeling a rack of covered outfits.

"Yoohoo!" Ringo yelled at the boys. "I have clothes!"

The boys of STARISH immediately flocked around Ringo, trying to take a peek at their brand new costumes. Ringo sighed and grabbed the white cloth covering the outfits and lifted it. Everyone in the room gasped.

Every outfit was a classy and elegant white adorned with gold detailing and an elaborate broach. Attached to the pin was a long cape; each outfit had a different color cape that corresponded to the idols' colors.

The STARISH idols each grabbed their outfits and held them, admiring the details. Quartet Night did the same. A long silence was present as the boys simply cherished the opportunities they were given to be there that day, and the amount of time they put in to succeed.

"Just so you know," Reiji began, breaking everyone's trances.

"We won't lose."

* * *

 **Review replies!**

 **grapplingheart:** You guessed Paradise Live and the cheerleader set perfectly! Thank you for your input as well, and I'll do my best to add in the marine sets as I do anticipate on making a beach chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

 **heichoustheoryofcleanliness:** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't make your dream come true of Umi and a senpai, but there a lot of room for development between her and Masato in upcoming chapters that I hope you'll enjoy!

 **Melia:** yES.

 **mirajanewolf46:** Thanks for reviewing! I imagine their expressions in my head with the actual show playing and it always makes me laugh!

 **RubythePinkBunny:** Shining Romance is definitely a favorite amongst Utapri fans so I'll definitely add it. Start Dash will also be featured, very soon I believe.

 **TheFranticShiper:** Thank you so much! I appreciate your kindness.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I am deeply sorry I haven't been posting, but I just entered junior year and let me tell you AP classes are not fun at all. Sports are also a huge responsibility so I haven't had any writing time, but it is winter break and I hope to write at least 2 more chapters before break is over.

Can you guess the outfits STARISH and Quartet Night will be wearing?

Like always, leave a review and a mention in what song you'd like to hear next!


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the live performance arrived and all of the idols performing were getting ready backstage.

Otoya stretched his arms above his head and began shaking them around. "I don't know why, but I'm so nervous!"

Ren chuckled. "We have 9 new beautiful ladies watching us, of course you'd want to impress."

"Not sure if that's the reason," Masato let out a sigh and finished attaching a dark blue cape to his brooch.

"Yo! Everyone! Gather around!" Tokiya called the boys together and they formed a small circle. "Apparently we're the opening performance."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Cecil exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to kick off a show!"

"But that's great for us!" Syo grinned. "We'll be the ones the audience remembers the most!"

"Which means we've got to bring our A game," Tokiya continued. "Our new song is the last one Nanami-san wrote for us before leaving. We have to honor it."

"Well, we look great, and I know we can do it!" Natsuki bubbled.

"My Only Prince," Reiji said while walking in with the rest of Quartet Night. "Our outfits are similar but I'm sure we'll be the ones shining."

"Oh please," another voice was heard on the opposite end of the room. The boys turned and saw the three members of HEAVENS walking their way in the exact same outfits, Eiichi leading the pack. "Everyone knows we'll dominate."

"Aw, do we really have to be wearing the same outfits?" Nagi complained, fiddling with his light pink cape.

"Hm, whatever," Syo frowned. "We're still better than you guys."

"I heard μ's will be in the audience tonight," Eiichi smirked. "I say whoever's the best earns their court."

"Hah?" Ranmaru said with a scowl.

Eiichi snorted. "The best idol wins the girls."

"H-Hey! That's not right!" Otoya exclaimed, slightly angry. "They should decide!"

"Fine," Eiichi's smile was still there. "Let the girls know that by the end of the night, they should choose one of us to spend the day with tomorrow."

"So be it," Tokiya glared at the other idol.

HEAVENS walked off and Quartet Night and STARISH were left alone once again.

"I suppose we'll let the ladies know, since you're up first," Camus stated.

"Thanks, guys," Otoya replied with a sigh.

"Brighten up, everyone!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I know we're the best!"

The 7 idols smiled. "We are STARISH!"

* * *

"Finally! A break!" Honoka groaned as she fell into her assigned seat in the audience. The boys were right, as they got free entry and front row seats at the concert. Guards and security were beside them, making sure no fans would try to tackle the girls.

"Normally I would scold you, Honoka, but I completely agree this time," Umi sighed, sitting down next to her. "We helped make all of the costumes for tonight's show and not only helped STARISH with vocal practice, but nearly every idol performing tonight."

The girls sat smack dab in front of the stage and at the very center. Nozomi was on one end while next to her was Eli, then Nico, Umi, Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, and finally Maki. A few more groans and complaints were heard from the girls until Reiji approached the idols.

"Hey!" Reiji smiled and walked towards the group, his group not too far behind.

"Hello, Kotobuki-kun," Nozomi replied. "What brings you here?"

"Reiji is fine, Nozomi-chan. A few of us have made a bet," Reiji began. "3 groups will be onstage tonight called STARISH, Quartet Night, and HEAVENS. We want to know who the best is, so by the end of the night, we want all of you to pick who you thought performed the best onstage!"

"Wouldn't that be, I don't know, a little difficult?" Maki admitted.

"It's quite simple, really," Ai said with a stare. "Pick your favorite idol and tomorrow you get to spend the day with them."

"S-Spend the day?" Honoka gasped loudly.

"Yup!" Reiji grinned. "We're up soon, so we'll catch up later! Happy picking!"

Quartet Night let the girls be as they all sat stunned. How did this happen?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the first act was about to perform.

* * *

(This is what the dance looks like: watch?v=wcy2dD3MJqw) (enter into youtube)

 **All:** Koko ni utau ai wo komete

 **Otoya, Masato, & Natsuki:** hibike  
 **Tokiya, Ren, Syo, & Cecil:** todoke  
 **All:** egao no accapella de

 **Otoya, Masato, & Natsuki:** yami ni hikari wo  
 **Tokiya, Ren, Syo, & Cecil:** are no ni hana wo  
 **All:** kokoro wa oozora ni  
sekai ga ima kawaru  
(Legend Star)

 **All:** STARISH forever  
STARISH forever

 **Tokiya:** Mighty na yume wo  
 **Syo:** Utaou ze justice!  
 **Cecil:** Visible yuuki  
 **Ren:** Lovely na kisu wo  
 **Masato:** Lasting wo mune ni  
 **Natsuki:** Itsudatte grown  
 **Otoya:** Next chikatte!  
 **All:** 3! We are STARISH  
2! Soshite  
1! STARISH forever

 **Ren:** Hoshi de sae inochi no honoo  
 **Otoya:** moyashite sa  
 **Otoya & Ren:** kagayaki tsukiru hi made

 **Syo:** 1000% tsuyoku  
 **Cecil:** ikite iru  
 **Syo & Cecil:** itsu kano nemuru tokima de

 **Tokiya:** eien tte nai no ka?  
 **Masato:** tanoshii kono hi ni wa  
PIRIODO mukaeru no ka?  
 **Natsuki:** iya sore wa chigau

 **Tokiya, Ren, Syo, & Cecil:** ima wo zenryoku de  
 **Otoya, Masato, & Natsuki:** utau sore ga  
 **All:** STARISH no eien

 **All:** koko ni chikau (STARISH)  
maji no love o (STARISH)  
owari (LOVE)  
no nai (LOVE)  
zettai no kizuna de

 **All:** nidoto konai (STARISH)  
kyo wo ikiru (STARISH)  
ginga no hoshitachi ga  
urayamu kagayaki de  
(Legend Star)

 **All:** saa ima kisu yori sugoi  
uta ga hontou ni atta to wakaru  
sore wa kimi ga subete wo kakete  
 **Otoya, Masato, & Natsuki:** namida shite  
 **Tokiya, Ren, Syo, & Cecil:** aishita  
 **All:** rekishi no kotae  
We are and you are STARISH

 **All:** koko ni yadoru (STARISH)  
inochi ga saku (STARISH)  
michibiku (LOVE)  
natte (LOVE)  
soshite mata mirai he

 **All:** densetsu to wa (STARISH)  
ima wo kasane (STARISH)  
yume wo miru mono dake ga  
tsukameru ten no hikari  
(Legend Star)

 **All:** STARISH forever  
STARISH forever

* * *

The entire audience erupted in applause as STARISH finished their song. The girls of μ's were speechless as they finished their performance. Why did they need the girls' help? They were so radiant… so polished all on their own.

STARISH waved at the audience who was still cheering and applauding.

"Honoka-chan!" Otoya suddenly shouted from the stage. Honoka immediately turned a bright red. "How did I do?"

Honoka's face burned even brighter when she realized her eyes were fixated on Otoya the entire performance. "Y-You did amazing, Otoya-kun!"

The other members turned to look at Otoya's dusty pink cheeks as they all realized their teammate had a crush.

"How obvious," Ren chuckled.

STARISH quickly moved offstage, allowing the next group onstage: Quartet Night.

The lights dimmed yet again and the audience fell into complete silence.

* * *

(an idea of what the dance is like: watch?v=H1yA4mJIhpc)

 **Reiji:** Give In To Temptation  
 **Ai:** My Promise To You  
 **Ranmaru:** I'll Rock You Hard  
 **Camus:** With My Deep Emotion

 **Reiji:** koe o kikasete…  
 **Ranmaru:** kami o nabikase…  
 **Ai:** Ah… Lesson Of The Night  
 **Camus:** Slowly x2  
 **Reiji:** yasashii hidarite  
 **Reaanmaru:** karamaru migite  
 **Ai:** ai no yukiba o  
 **Camus:** sagashite

 **Reiji:** tokei wa hora mienai furishite  
 **Ranmaru:** tsuite koi yo ari no mama  
 **Ai:** mune ni mimi o atete mina yo  
 **Camus:** omae to no kyori ni kodou ga  
 **All:** Feeling x3 Ah…

 **All:** kuruwasetai POISON KISS  
 **Ranmaru:** Rocking Hard x2  
 **All:** torokete POISON KISS  
 **Reiji:** More And More…And  
 **All:** towa ni POISON KISS  
 **Ai:** Ah…kokoro no mama  
 **All:** ataeyou POISON KISS

 **Camus:** Love o kanjiro  
 **All:** Love ni moero  
Love o shinjiro  
Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT

 **Ranmaru:** arai hou ga ii honnou no mama All Right  
 **Reiji:** oshieta mama ni nē hayaku  
 **Ai:** mayonaka no Dance sarakedashite  
 **Camus:** mimi moto de Sing  
 **All:** A・ga・in…

 **All:** kuruwasetai POISON KISS  
 **Ranmaru:** Rocking Hard x2  
 **All:** torokete POISON KISS  
 **Reiji:** More And More…And  
 **All:** towa ni POISON KISS  
 **Ai:** Ah…hizamazuki na yo  
 **All:** ataeyou POISON KISS

 **Camus:** Love o kanjiro  
 **All:** Love ni moero  
Love o shinjiro  
Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT

* * *

The audience erupted yet again as the members of Quartet Night took their bows.

"Thank you, everyone!" Reiji shouted into the audience.

The audience cheered even louder and Reiji swiftly looked down at the girls of μ's and winked. Waving goodbye, the boys made their way offstage.

"They were really good," Umi admitted with wide eyes.

"I have to agree," Nico commented. "I didn't think boys would be this good."

"I feel like they were a little better than STARISH," Nozomi said with an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"I-I disagree to that," Hanayo choked out. "I think STARISH was better!"

Eli chuckled. "All to their own opinions, I suppose."

The lights dimmed and the audience quieted, yet again, for the next idol group onstage.

* * *

(an idea of what the dance is like: watch?v=T7vg3euDuXo)

 **All:** youkoso…shin sekai e!

 **Nagi:** H saa  
 **Eiichi:** E koyoi  
 **Kira:** A saikou no  
 **All:** V rakuen  
 **Eiichi:** E tengoku e no  
 **Nagi:** N tobira o  
 **Kira:** S hirakou

 **All:** Yes, Call HEAVENS

 **Kira:** Angels yo kikoeru ka?  
 **Eiichi & Nagi:** All Right!  
 **Kira:** Arcadia ni todoite New Beat  
Eden e to nobotteku Music  
 **All:** Yes, Call HEAVENS  
Yes, Call HEAVENS

 **Nagi:** kairaku e to goshoutai  
 **Eiichi & Kira:** Welcome!  
 **Nagi:** EKUSUTASHĪ o kanaderu New Wave  
kinjirareta, MERODI ni Dive  
 **Eiichi & Kira:** (HEAVENS×2)  
All: issho ni utaou

 **Eiichi:** mada minu sora no  
 **Kira:** hate ni kagayaku  
 **Nagi:** rekishi e to kawaru shunkan o  
 **Eiichi:** ii kara  
 **Kira & Nagi:** Angels  
 **Eiichi:** tsuite koi  
 **Kira & Nagi:** Angels  
 **Eiichi:** minna de  
 **All:** mitakunai ka? yumeiro no HEAVENS GATE

 **Eiichi:** (One!)  
 **Kira:** (Two!)  
 **Nagi:** (Fly!)

 **All:** ten ni hibikiaou (Yes)  
ima tsunagiaou (Yes)  
saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa  
tobira no sono saki e (Go)  
eien no hate e (Go)  
 **Kira:** kami mo  
 **Eiichi:** shiranai  
 **Nagi:** SUTŌRĪ  
 **All:** sā HEAVEN iro ni somete yaru

 **All:** Yes, Call HEAVENS  
Yes, Call HEAVENS

 **Eiichi:** hitomi o tojite  
 **Kira:** negatte hoshii  
 **Nagi:** jidai o minna de utaitai  
 **Kira:** shinjite  
 **Eiichi & Nagi:** Angels  
 **Kira:** mou sugu  
 **Eiichi & Nagi:** Angels  
 **Kira:** hajimaru  
 **All:** makuake sa yumeiro no HEAVENS GATE

 **Eiichi:** (One!)  
 **Kira:** (Two!)  
 **Nagi:** (Fly!)

 **All:** ten ni hibikiaou (Yes)  
ima tsunagiou (Yes)  
saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa  
tobira no sono saki e (Go)  
eien no hate e (Go)  
 **Kira:** kami mo  
 **Eiichi:** shiranai  
 **Nagi:** SUTŌRĪ  
 **All:** sā HEAVEN iro ni somete yaru

 **All:** Yes, Call HEAVENS  
Yes, Call HEAVENS

* * *

The 3 members of HEAVENS took their final poses and the audience erupted in another round of applause and cheer.

"Thank you!" Eiichi shouted, however, there was a smirk plastered across his face.

"They were actually really good," Nico said, impressed.

"Careful, Nico-chan, talk any more and soon you'll think they're better than us," Maki teased with a smile.

"M-Maki-chan!" Nico yelled. "No one will ever beat Nico Nico Ni the number one idol!"

"Nico-chan!" Nagi shouted from the stage. "I love you!"

Nico blushed but quickly formed a frown as she looked up at the younger idol smirking at her. The boys waved goodbye and they made their way backstage, and the live show continued.

* * *

Plenty of other idol groups and soloists made their appearance, but none of their performances compared to that of the first 3. Soon, the concert ended and the girls went backstage to meet up with their fellow idol friends.

"You guys were fantastic out there," Eli praised. "I'm truly impressed."

"Thank you," Tokiya said with a smile. "We appreciate it."

"So!" Eiichi cut in. "Who do you girls pick?"

"Um…" Honoka looked nervous as she pulled on the hem of her skirt. "I-I'll pick… Otoya!"

The redhead's face turned into an ecstatic grin and he ran to hug the girl that picked him. "Thank you, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka returned the hug and the two stayed in a tight embrace until they realized they were being watch and quickly pulled apart. However, their blushes were evident.

"Eli-san?" Eiichi cooed with a grin.

Eli ignored the look in Eiichi's eyes and smiled confidently. "Tokiya-kun."

Tokiya smiled wide, one no one has seen before, and walked next to Eli and bowed. "Thank you, Eli-san."

Eli blushed and shook her head. "Formalities aren't necessary, really, Tokiya-kun!"

"Then just call me Tokiya."

Eiichi frowned slightly at the couple but continued with the line. "Kotori-chan?"

Kotori squeaked and looked down at her shoes, face bright red. "I-I'll c-choose… um… Cecil-kun!"

Kotori looked up and saw the dark-skinned man; plastered on his face was an enormous grin. "Thank you for choosing me, Kotori-chan!"

He ran and hugged the smaller girl in a tight hug. Kotori began to giggle and the two remained with their arms wrapped around each other for the rest of the "drawing."

Eiichi's frown was much more prevalent now. "Umi."

Umi kept a calm composure and simply said, "Masato."

Masato smiled and walked over to the blue-haired woman and gave a grateful bow. "I'm honored."

Eiichi let out a low grumble that only he could hear. "Maki."

"Um…" Maki began. "I honestly don't want to be doing this. You were all good and all but none of you really stood out to me."

"Oh?" Eiichi smirked. The elder man walked towards the redhead until they were so close they almost touched. Although unnoticed, Ren had an enormous frown on his face. "One day with me and you'll learn I am far more special than anyone in this room."

Maki rolled her eyes and walked around the leader of HEAVENS. "I'll choose the tall orange over there," Maki said, pointing at Ren. The saxophonist smirked and walked over to the pianist, grabbed her hand, bent down, and kissed it.

"I am truly honored, m'lady."

Maki rolled her eyes again. "Don't be."

Eiichi was clearly frustrated at this point. "Rin-chan, you're next."

Rin smiled and looked around the room at the remaining boys. "I don't know, really, it's a hard decision, nya!"

"It'll be easier if you just pick me, sweet angel," Eiichi slurred.

Rin put a finger to her chin and was in deep thought. "Hm… I don't know, nya, you seem kinda rude and your head is a little small for your body."

Eiichi's eyes went wide and opened his mouth to protest when there was a loud snort from STARISH's section of the room. Syo was covering his mouth, doing his best to stay quiet. Upon seeing Syo's reaction, the rest of the room erupted in laughter except for Eiichi.

After a minute of laughing, everyone quieted down. "Haha!" Rin giggled. "Ok, nya, I'll pick Syo because he laughed at my joke first, nya!"

"I don't think that retort was deliberate," Maki said under her breath.

Ignoring her friend, Rin hopped over to the blonde boy and he gave her a high-five.

Eiichi was pissed. Not only did every girl so far pick someone in STARISH, but he wasn't pick and was instead the new laughing stock. "Hanayo-chan, please pick wisely, now."

Hanayo looked down at her shoes and mumbled something inaudible for everyone.

"What was that? Speak a little louder, sweetheart," Eiichi growled.

Hanayo mumbled something again, but it was still unheard. Eiichi was about to yell until Natsuki walked over to the petite girl and handed her a glowstick.

"You don't have to talk, Hanayo-chan!" Natsuki smiled. "Just choose the color of the guy you want to pick! You don't even have to open your mouth!"

Hanayo looked up at the tall man with puppy eyes, but quickly averted them to the glowstick in her hand. She flicked the switch a few times, changing the color until it landed on a bright yellow.

Natsuki grinned wide. "Is that the color you want?"

Hanayo gave a soft smile and nodded, eyes still looking at the stick. Natsuki cheered and wrapped his arms around the female idol. "Oh yay! I was hoping you would pick me!"

Eiichi groaned, nearly at the tipping point. "All the STARISH members are taken. You have 7 left to choose from. Nozomi?"

"Fufu…" Nozomi chuckled. "You don't seem to be in a very happy mood, Eiichi."

Eiichi glared at the curvy woman but quickly changed his expression to that of seduction in hopes to obtain her vote. "Whatever do you mean?"

Nozomi chuckled again and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled out a card from her vest pocket and showed everyone what it was. "Jealousy. Your tricks won't work on us, Eiichi, because they aren't out of true emotion. Either way, I already have someone in mind."

Nozomi opened her eyes and flicked the card at Eiichi who caught it effortlessly. "I choose Reiji."

The leader of Quartet Night was stunned for a second, but immediately began jumping around with joy. "I got picked! Haha! And before all of you!" Reiji pointed at his other team members and ran to join Nozomi at her side.

Eiichi crumpled the card in his hand. "Nico-chan. You're last. Don't make a mistake, darling."

Nico huffed. "I don't think I gave you the permission to call me darling, gross man."

Eiichi was shocked at Nico's sassy and vulgar voice. Her personality was far different from her appearance. Immediately, the youngest member of HEAVENS began to laugh.

"AHAHAHHA! She really got you there, Eii-chan!" Nagi was bent over, laughing. Nico gave the younger boy a raised eyebrow and an unamused look.

"How childish," Nico spat out and turned to the other remaining members.

"Oh, don't be like that, Nico-chan!" Nagi said, walking over to the pigtailed girl. "I just think you're delightful!"

"And I think you're unappealing," Nico retorted with a frown.

Nagi was right in front of the shorter girl and brought his index finger to her chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. "I don't think you know me that well just yet, sunshine~"

Nico blushed and tried to look away, but Nagi made sure her eyes were fixated on him and only him.

"Oh, fine!" Nico yelled, failing at trying to get away from the pink-haired boy. "I pick you!"

"Yay!" Nagi released Nico from his grasp and began skipping around the room.

Eiichi was visibly disturbed. None of the girls picked him. He was sure he was the most talented, most handsome man in the room. Yet he was without a bird.

Everyone in the room began getting to know each other better; the pairs began to talk while the others talked amongst themselves.

"Guys!" Tokiya suddenly shouted, quieting the room. "Listen!"

The room was dead silent until everyone heard chanting from the audience outside.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"They want an encore!" Natsuki said, surprised.

"We should definitely give them one!" Syo said with a cocky grin.

"Wait, guys," Masato quieted the other members of his group. "We don't have another song to perform that we've rehearsed. We pulled this song together in just a few days."

"We don't have one, either," Camus admitted, regretfully. "It's a shame."

"I guess none of us do, then," Nagi shook his head.

"Well," Honoka smirked. "That was planned for a reason."

The girls of μ's all gave coy smiles, and it was then that the boys realized they were wearing matching outfits. Matching school outfits, to be exact.

"You guys!" Otoya was shocked, along with the other male idols in the room.

Ignoring the redhead, Honoka turned to her teammates and they created a small circle.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

The female idols wrapped their arms around each other.

"μ's! Music start!"

* * *

 **Another chapter done! This one is a little longer than the others just because there were 3 songs, yikes. I'll hopefully throw out another chapter soon, but thank you to everyone reading this!**

 **Review replies:**

 **grapplingheart: I'm taking AP Calc and AP Lang this year! Calc is hard but honestly, Lang isn't too difficult, my teacher just hands out a ton of work :/ And yes, you guessed the My Only Prince set! Who's your best boy? I'd have to say mine is Reiji or Ranmaru. And thank you! I'm really happy you're leaving reviews :)**

 **TheFranticShiper: Thank you for reading! I wouldn't have continued this if people like you didn't review. It really gives me motivation! I plan on adding Loneliest Baby for sure, but since there are so many "traditional-vibe" and fan songs by μ's (Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai, Datte Datte aa Mujou, Angelic Angel) I will most likely only pick one of the three. Thank you for the feedback and the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Intermission

Intermission

* * *

Hello everyone! Unfortunately this is not a chapter update, but fortunately, I haven't given up on this fanfiction. I have a lot of plans for what I want to do with this story but I hit quite a roadblock. The computer I was writing the chapters on actually died, and everything I was working on basically just disappeared. I can't get them back and I'm mad at myself for not saving them onto another drive.

This is obviously really upsetting for me, and I'm so sorry it has been taking me long to update. I'll do my best to keep writing this story, but it would help a ton if you guys would review and possibly give me ideas on what songs you'd like to hear and any interactions between characters you would like to see.

Thank you all for your patience and I hope you all continue to follow this story.

* * *

With love,

AnimeSwim


End file.
